A variety of art is available that describes various salts and methods of making them.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,331,609 to Orr teaches an antiperspirant active comprising aluminum and zirconium made with separate aluminum and zirconium compounds as well as a neutral amino acid wherein the molar ratio of neutral amino acid to total metal is from about 0.90 to about 0.24. The total metal:chlorine ratio in the complex that is formed is less than 1.30.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,499,069 to Krafton describes a stable antiperspirant emulsion comprising an aluminum salt, volatile cyclic silicone, water, and a low pH-stable emulsifier mixture of polyethylene glycol (21) stearyl ether and a lipophilic co-emulsifier such that the HLB of the emulsifier mixture is greater than 7.5 and less than 9.9.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,675,177 to Geary teaches aluminum salts comprising particular lactate, citrate, tartrate or adipate esters for enhanced efficacy.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,871,525 to Giovanniello et al describes a solid powder of aluminum zirconium hydroxyl halide glycinate complex having improved antiperspirant activity wherein the glycine is used to prevent gel formation. The ratio of Zr to glycine is less than 1:1.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,234,677 to Murray et al teaches a method for making enhanced aluminum chlorides with increased efficacy.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,384,117 to Vu et al teaches a substantially clear anhydrous antiperspirant compositions that can me made with an aluminum chlorohydrate salt in solid particulate form suspended in an essentially anhydrous vehicle, wherein the salt is free of opacifying contaminants and the salt and vehicle have refractive indices in selective ranges.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,393,518 to Kwass teaches a stable and substantially clear antiperspirant composition comprising a stable water-in-oil emulsion, wherein the oil phase is at lest 30% of ht e product.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,356,612 to Curtin, et al describes an antiperspirant comprising a basic aluminum salt mixed with monosilicic acid in aqueous solution.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,718,876 and 5,908,616 to Parekh describes a method for making enhanced aluminum halides with increased efficacy.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,599,533 to Stepniewski et al describes a stable water-in-oil emulsion system formed of an organopolysiloxane elastomer, a vehicle in which the elastomer is dispersed or dispersible, a stabilizing agent (such as a selected electrolyte), a surfactant and an aqueous component and a process for forming the stable water-in-oil emulsion. Possible choices for electrolytes are alkali metal salts and alkaline earth salts, as well as aluminum chlorohydrate, and polyelectrolytes. When the stabilizing agent is, or includes, an electrolyte, it amounts to about 0.1 to 5 wt.-% and more preferably 0.5 to 3 wt. % of the total composition.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,024,945 to Parekh describes aerosol products comprising an aluminum salt, 1,1-difluoroethane in combinations with selected additives to prevent the formation of toxic compounds. These additives include, for example, and an amino acid (such as glycine) selected salts thereof, or metal glycinates.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,066,314 to Tang describes the use of post added glycine to aluminum zirconium salts in an amount in the range of 1:1.2-1:5 of zirconium:amino acid on a weight:weight basis.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,126,928 to Swaile describes antiperspirant compositions wherein the molar ratio of neutral amino acid to total metal (aluminum+zirconium) is from about 0.90 to about 0.24, and the mole ratio of (aluminum+zirconium):chlorine is less than about 1.30:1.
EP publication number 0 047 650 describes aqueous solution-stable antiperspirant complexes comprising an aluminum compound, a zirconium or hafnium compound, a water soluble neutral amino acid and an inorganic acid. The molar ratio of neutral amino acid to total metal is from about 0.90 to about 0.24 in an aqueous system, and the molar ratio of neutral amino acid to total metal is from about 0.90 to about 0.75 in a non-aqueous system. The total metal:chlorine ratio in the complex that is formed is less than 1.30.
United Kingdom Patent Application GB 2,076,289 describes an antiperspirant compositions comprising a combination of an aluminum chloride and an aluminum zirconium hydroxychloride in a synergistic mixture. The metal:chloride ratio is less than 0.9.
Canadian Patent 1,153,313 describes an antiperspirant composition which contains a buffering agent such as glycine with a synergistic mixture of aluminum chlorohydrate, aluminum chloride or aluminum zirconium polychlorohydrate complex. The molar ratio of aluminum to chloride is in the range of 0.78:1 to abut 1.95:1. Various salts are described which have a metal:halide ratio of 2.1:1-0.9:1. The glycine:zirconium ratio is much less than 1:1.
None of the above cases described the combination of metal to chloride in combination with the glycine to zirconium ratio as found in the instant invention. Thus, it is surprising that the antiperspirant actives described in this invention provide more efficacious cosmetic products.
While a great deal of work has been done on Al/Zr salts, there is still a need to have aluminum salts to use in a variety of products (including non-aerosol sprays for antiperspirants and/or deodorants where zirconium cannot be used) that are capable of being formulated into products with reduced irritation and better fragrance stability.